Life Isn't Always What It's Cracked Up to Be
by neko of the crecent moon
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Inuyasha...but whaer else can I put it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mimiru Kirafuta lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She couldn't sleep the past few nights, and didn't know why. She looked over to her alarm clock, which read 6:27 a.m. She yawned and got up to get ready for school. She grabbed her clothes and a fresh towel, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later, she came out fully ready. She wore black jeans, a camo-looking shirt, black combat boots, and her long dark brown hair was braided in two. She looked in the mirror and checked herself. She also wore army green eye shadow, and glittery lip-gloss that shimmered in the light. She packed up her books and papers in her book bag, made her bed, and headed down stairs. She packed her lunch and set it and her book bag by the front door.

She plopped down on the couch and put her headphones to her MP3 Player Platinum around her neck and clicked it on. While listening to _Kryptonite _by_ 3 Doors Down, _she got a book titled _Double Helix _out and started to read. She was known for her love for books. She couldn't help it really. She just loved a really good book every now and then. Then she heard her parents come down stairs.

They were still in their nightclothes, but they still looked rich. They were both in white silk robes, and pricy slippers. Mr. Kirafuta started the coffee, while Mrs. Kirafuta kissed Mimiru on the forehead. Mimiru gave her mother a smile and continued to read. Mrs. Kirafuta then grabbed a book, _Storm of the Century _by _Stephen King, _and sat on the other side of the couch. Mr. Kirafuta, who had given his wife a cup of coffee, walked back upstairs with his own cup. When he was upstairs, Mrs. Kirafuta spoke, not looking away from her book.

"You'd better get up there and wake Kyo up before your father finds him still sleeping," said her mother. Mimiru sighed as she put her book with her book bag and headed upstairs. She went down the hall and knocked on her brother's bedroom door. She gave him a second, but there was no answer. She sighed again as she opened the door. There was Kyo, lying on the bed sleeping like a rock. Mimiru walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You better get up before da—" Mimiru was instantly thrown on the wall, pinned at the neck by Kyo's arm. Mimiru, acting on instinct, did the only thing she could do…

Down stairs, Mr. Kirafuta was dressed and reading the paper, and Mrs. Kirafuta was doing the dishes. Kyo's scream then broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next moment Mimiru was seen running down stairs, gabbing her stuff and keys, and heading out the door. A few seconds later Kyo jumped over the railing of the top of the stairs, threw his book bag over his shoulder, and ran out the door.

Mimiru sat in the car, (a dark blue mustang convertible,) giggling when Kyo hopped in the passenger seat.

"I am so going to get you back," he threatened as he buckled his seat belt. Mimiru pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street.

"It's not my fault!" she yelled back, "Maybe if you stop acting like someone is going to invade our home and kill everyone, then I wouldn't hurt you like that!" Kyo shut up and his face went serious. This was a huge surprise. Usually Kyo always had to get the last word in, but the look on his face really scared her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just drive," he said, his voice sounding cold.

"Bull shit! What's wrong?" Mimiru's voice rose

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG!"

"AND I SAID BULL SHIT!"

Before she could say anything else, they were at school. Mimiru got out of the car and grabbed her book bag. It wasn't until after she looked up that she noticed Kyo in the driver's seat. Kyo didn't even look at her.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school, I'm not going to volunteer today," was all he said before he bolted away from the school. Mimiru thought to herself as she walked into the school building. Kyo was already 21, so he didn't really have to stay.

'Why is he acting strange all of a sudden? Why does it feel like he's hiding something from me? Why does that pain in the butt have to be my brother?' Mimiru thought to herself.

The truth was that both Mimiru and Kyo needed each other more than anything. It was like a yin-yang thing between them. Of course neither of them was all good or bad, but without each other they would be a useless addition to life. Mimiru was the brains, and Kyo was the muscles.

When Mimiru was little and being picked on, Kyo would always become "Super Kyo" and defeat the evil boys. Then he would put her on his shoulders and take her to Mrs. Millbury's house, where he would buy her and himself snow cones. The only boy Mimiru has ever truly trusted was Kyo.

When they both got a little older it was noticed the Kyo was as dumb as the average male being, so the only subject he was really good in was science. However, such was not the case with Mimiru. Aside from advanced math, Mimiru was very intelligent. He never really admitted it, but he learned a lot from Mimiru, and not just schoolwork. He got a few tips on how women act and feel. ESPECIALLY when they are PMSing.

A few months ago, Kyo was dating this "blonde ding-bat," (or that's what she was called by Mimiru,) who was just as nice as she could be, and whenever she and Kyo were in the same room with Mimiru, She would be all over Kyo. This really seemed to piss Mimiru off.

One day when "Miss Ding-bat" was at her own house, Mimiru went to talk to Kyo about her feelings. Mimiru described her as she saw it, which was a no good, smutty, skanky, two-timing, son of a bitch. Needless to say that this did not seem to penetrate Kyo's thick skull. He yelled at Mimiru and that was the last time they had spoken for a period of three weeks.

Well, one day Kyo had found her making out with one of his rivals from school in the boys' locker room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mimiru with a really pissed off look on her face. She ran out of the school, and by the time got outside, Mimiru was already gone with the mustang.

He came home to find no one in sight. Knowing Mimiru, He went upstairs and went into their weight room. He found Mimiru standing in the middle of the room, with a remote in her hand. Her hands and arms were bandaged from her elbows to her knuckles. Kyo sighed, as he knew what it meant. Mimiru tossed Kyo his bandages and while he quickly put them on, Mimiru put on some _Simple Plan _and tossed the remote on the bench. Kyo shut the door as the music started, and let's just say Kyo hasn't really dated ever since.

Her best friend and boy friends' voices broke Mimiru's thoughts.

"Hey Mimiru!" yelled Jade Madison. Jade was Mimiru's best friend, and was wearing a pink shirt, which matched her hair, with faded blue jeans and Pink sneakers. Her hair was in a bun with a short curly strand that hung down in her face. Chris Takanaka, who was the hottest guy at Brimstone High and Mimiru's boyfriend, accompanied her. He gave her a kiss and put his arm around her shoulder and led her in the school building. This was how her wonderful day began.

4:00…the school bell rang and Mimiru waved bye to Chris and Jade as Kyo drove up. His cold stare had disappeared, but a cut was on his right cheek. He smiled at Mimiru, but she didn't smile back. She hopped in the passenger seat and they sped towards home.

Hours later they arrived at their home, of course it was after they stopped at Bruster's Ice Cream. Kyo knew that a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough milkshake was one of the few things that could make Mimiru forgive him. They parked behind their parents' green Odyssey.

Kyo stayed down stairs, (had to use the facilities,) and Mimiru went upstairs. She went into her bedroom and threw her book bag on the floor and plopped onto her bed. She sighed and then took a deep breath. Suddenly a disgusting odor hit her nose. She got up and sniffed the air again. It smelt like…

Mimiru's eyes grew wide. She ran out of her room and headed straight for her parents room. She stopped in the middle of the hall. Blood. It was everywhere. Everything was soaked in blood. She stumbled a bit, but made it to her parents' room. She found a blood bath. There were deep cuts in the walls, in the bed, and…they were dead. Mimiru stared at her parents' mangled corpses. There were pieces of them everywhere. There were also letters…words…it was a message. It was written in blood.

Surrender the Moon

Mimiru backed into the wall. What was going on? What happened? Why mom and dad? Then it hit her. She ran out the room and down the hall. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. More blood. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She ran down stairs hoping for anything but the worst. All she found was blood and…more pieces of a body. The car was still in the driveway, but Kyo was nowhere. Mimiru backed herself into a corner. Tears started to roll down her face. Everything. Everyone. All gone. Mimiru did the only thing she could think of doing. She screamed…just screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two months later**

Mimiru sat on the edge of a tall business building. The wind was blowing steady. Nothing was going right. Everything had fallen to pieces. Everything was a fake…a lie. Nobody really cared. She could see the truth now. She was alone.

Mimiru remembered the week after her parents and brother were murdered. She had called Jade.

_"Hello?" said a voice_

_"Hey, Jade. It's me, Mimiru. Listen, do you think I could come over?" asked Mimiru. Jade sighed._

_"Look, Mimiru. You're my best friend, but you've heard the rumors, and my parents would probably never allow it—" Mimiru cut her off._

_"You think I did it, don't you. You think I would actually go to my family and start playing medieval overkill? Come on, Jade, you know me better!" Mimiru yelled._

_"I don't know what I know anymore. So to be safe, why don't we just keep our distances? I think Chris would agree with me as well. No offence, but you were always kind of weird ever since I met you…but just between you and me…did you kill Kyo and your par—"_

_"NO!"_

_"Well than who did? You did say that you and Kyo had had a fight," said Jade._

_"Shut up! Why do you—" Mimiru was cut off by mumbling from Jade to a strange voice. Mimiru could only assume the worst._

_"…You're having my call logged, aren't you?"_

_"Don't take it personal, but like I said…you've always scared. I just wanted to be your friend so you wouldn't do anything stupid, but I guess my presence didn't help at all. Yes, your call is being logged, and yes, I am going to get you for killing Kyo."_

_"So you don't care about my parents? All you care about is that Kyo never liked you, and you became friends with me to get closer to him? But he didn't buy it, did he? And you thought it was because of me. Now that he's gone, you want to get back at me, don't you? Face it. He never liked you."_

_"You're just a sad little girl who's making up shit to hide the truth."_

_"Don't you ever come near my again, Jade Madison, because I have a theory too. How about you killing my parents so you could offer to have Kyo and I live with you and your parents, but Kyo saw your blood stained hands, so you killed him as well to keep his mouth shut. How do you think the police would like that story? Don't call me again or I swear you'll regret it." Then the phone clicked off._

_Later that month, Mimiru was walking to Chris' house when it started to rain. Mimiru quickened her pace and was at the edge of his driveway. She spotted him on the porch without his shirt on. She yelled for him, but he didn't hear her. She walked closer to get a better view of him, but what she saw tore her warm heart right out of her. I was Chris all right, but Jade was with him. They were making out. Chris had only kissed her on the cheek, but here he was there making out with Jade. That was the last time she had spoken to anyone or had gone to school._

Now she was sitting on the edge of this building, thinking about how much her life had changed. She had finally figured out that everything she knew, everything she had thought she knew, was a lie. There was no place for her now.

Mimiru stood up from the edge and stared down at the street. So many people who didn't have a clue what suffering truly meant. They were people who were always complaining about their lives that had no right to. They disgusted her, especially when they pitied her. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't cry anymore. Her foot edged forward until she was barley standing on it. Then she heard something behind her. She figured it was someone trying to stop her.

"You can't stop me from jumping. I've made up my mind. I'm going to finally rid myself of this pain." Mimiru said coldly.

"Ok, Ms. Edgar Allan Poe, but will you at least you give your big brother a hug?" said an all too familiar voice. Mimiru's eyes went wide. She turned around to see Kyo. He was just standing there smiling. Mimiru couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she felt really dizzy. Then she slipped and started to fall when someone caught her around her waist with one arm. It was a guy with short neon green hair and was wearing baggy shorts and a green tank top. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

The guy pulled her up, as well as himself, up over the ledge and set her down. She was out like a light. Then Kyo spoke.

"Thanks for catching her, Illius. I could have gotten to her though," said Kyo.

"Well you wouldn't be talking so calmly if her body was sprawled all over the street down there." Said another voice. This time it was a girl with long dark blue hair and was wearing a dark grey tank top with dark blue jean knee knockers, and white tennis shoes. She also wore three earrings in one ear, and two in the other. She was accompanied be another guy. This one had short red hair with one ear pierced. He was wearing khaki shorts with an orange shirt that had the word smart and then a picture of a donkey on the back of it. He also wore white tennis shoes. They both looked at Mimiru, but it was the red head that spoke.

"So this is what we've been training all our lives to protect?" he said.

"What's wrong with that, Seth?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Well, it seems kind of hard to believe that the land of Farune's fate lies in the hands of this…girl. I mean come on, Zhai," Seth laughed. Zhai of course didn't think this was funny.

"Oh, so just because she's a _girl _means that she's all helpless, defenseless, and unworthy of the task that has been given to her?" Zhai gave Seth a look that, if looks could kill, would have killed him. Seth just smiled at her.

"Well, when you put it that way…yeah." Seth laughed until Zhai kicked him in the back of the head. Kyo and Illius just shook there heads as Zhai twisted Seth's arm behind his back and began to knee him in the stomach many times. After Zhai had finished beating the snot out of Seth, she turned to Kyo and Illius.

"Well are we going to go now or what?" Zhai asked as she turned and walked to the door to the attic of the building. Kyo smirked and followed her. Illius shook his head as he picked up Mimiru bridal-style and began to follow them as well.

"Hey, why do you get to carry her?" said Seth, as he wiped some blood off of the side of his mouth. Illius turned around and walked back to Seth.

"You don't want me to carry her? Fine," Illius put her in Seth's arms, "you can carry her." Seth looked at Mimiru as her eyes slightly opened. Seth suddenly got a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said, as he got closer to her face. His orange eyes stared into her brown ones, "You're kind of cute." Mimiru's eyes widened. She gave a small squeak, jumped out of his arms, and (without thinking) kneed him between the legs. She took a step back and bumped into something hard. She turned her head to see the guy who had saved her. Illius smirked at her. Mimiru, again not thinking, tried to punch him. Illius caught her fist and spun her around, forcing her to hug herself. Illius called Seth over to them as Mimiru began struggling in Illius' arms. Illius held her head up as Seth got up off his knees and went over to him and Mimiru.

"Sorry babe," Seth said as he put his lips to hers Mimiru began to feel dizzy again, and soon realized what was happening. She began to squirm again, but it was pointless. She gave Seth a pitiful look before she blacked out again.

Illius loosened his grip on her and gave her to Seth. Seth picked her up and they headed towards where Zhai and Kyo were standing, who had been watching the whole thing. Zhai smirked as she opened the door and spoke to Seth.

"Well, I learned two things about Mimiru Kirafuta," Zhai said as they all walked down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" asked Kyo with an interested smirk on his face. Seth also looked interested. Zhai walked ahead of Seth.

"We know she's not completely defenseless or helpless." She didn't look at Seth, but he knew she directed it towards him. Then he had to be a smart ass.

"So what was the other thing?" He asked. This time it was Illius who answered.

"Well, we also know that she hates you," Illius said sarcastically, and patted Seth on his shoulder. Seth stopped and looked at Mimiru, who was still sleeping and snuggled up closer to him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimiru's head swam as she finally came to. She looked around and sat upright immediately. She was in a beautiful silver decorated room, with midnight blue silk curtains and everything looked majestic and mystical. Seeing as how she was all well rested there was only one possible thing that she could do at this point…jump on the bed! Then she began to yell uncontrollably.

"Oh my fucking God! This bed is so freaking' bouncy! Oh! And look!" she yelled as she ran over to the dresser, "there are so many things in here!" Mimiru looked at all the crystals. "They're so pretty," she whispered.

"Aren't they?" asked a voice. Mimiru spun around to see the same dark blue haired girl she had seen earlier on the roof. Mimiru took a step back.

"W-Where's Kyo? I want to see him," Mimiru demanded.

"Bossy little bitch aren't you?" Zhai responded.

"Sorry," Mimiru apologized, "My name's Mimiru Kirafuta." Zhai smiled and shook Mimiru's hand.

"I'm Zhai Tashio. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise…so where is Kyo?"

"Oh, he's probably just getting a bite to eat, that's why he told me to keep an eye on you," Zhai answered. Mimiru gave her a confused look as Zhai giggled. "It's just that Seth's knock-out gas put you out for several hours and he was getting worried. I swear he would have killed him if anything were to happen to you. You've got a really good brother, you know? You're really lucky."

"Thanks, I—" Mimiru's eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered what had happened.

"What?" Zhai asked, seeming a little worried.

"That guy, Seth I think, he…he kissed me."

"Sorry about that. We had to calm you down, and Seth has a rather unique gift for it. So I guess you really can't count that as a kiss." Zhai smiled and headed for the door.

'Actually I didn't think it was that bad. His lips were so very soft…' Mimiru thought.

Zhai left her to take a bath in the room next door. It was a room with a huge hot spring in it, but little did she know that she wasn't alone…

Mimiru got undressed, put a black towel around her body and got into the water. About two minutes later she heard voices on the other side of the rock where she was resting on. It was her brother and the two guys from earlier.

"Hey, Kyo, was your sister always that…weird?" asked the green haired guy.

"What are you implying, Illius?" Kyo asked back, "What? Do you think my sister is weird?"

"No. I just…" he trailed off.

"You just what?"

"Your sister's hot! I mean really hot!" Illius said blushing. Mimiru then saw the red haired dude shift in the water and cross his arms over his chest. The others saw it as well. "What's wrong with you, Seth?"

"Nothing," he responded.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," argued Illius.

"Shut up, Illius. Juts drop it,"

"Make me!"

"Just leave me be,"

"Oh, I get it…" Kyo popped in.

"I said just leave me be, and don't you say anything, Kyo." Seth warned.

"What is it, Kyo?" Illius asked Kyo, completely ignoring Seth's wishes.

"I'm warning you Kyo," Kyo said in a cold voice, "Don't you fucking say anything!"

"Oh, please. Like you really scare me…your crush on my sister might though."

Mimiru gasped…a little too loud in fact. Kyo, Illius, and Seth all heard it and shot their head towards Mimiru's direction. Mimiru didn't move. They hadn't seen her yet, and Mimiru was going to try and keep it that way. Finally a miracle occurred when Zhai walked in and got the guys' attention.

"Hey guys, want to go hang out in the garden for a while? I got some new pics to show you that I downloaded," Zhai asked.

'Don't worry about it Mimiru. I've got it all under control,' Mimiru heard a voice say in her head, 'and no, you're not going crazy. It's me, Zhai…I can sort of communicate telepathically with people.' Mimiru looked at her, but she didn't look back. She mentally made a note to thank her.

"Yeah I guess," said Kyo.

"Sure," said Illius, "You coming Seth? Seth?" Illius turned around to see Seth had vanished. "Oh well, I guess he got out already."

Mimiru saw Zhai, Kyo, and Illius all leave a few seconds later, as she let out a big sigh of relief. She had almost been caught.

"I never picked you for the stalker type," said a voice behind Mimiru. Mimiru froze, then turned to see the red head, Seth. Mimiru took a second and finally saw all of his features. His hair was a dark blood red, as his eye were, his upper body was well toned and muscular, and there was a small scar on his left arm. She also noticed something way more strange…he had small black ears on the top of his head and he had a set of white teeth that almost looked like—_fangs?_

"Seth?" Mimiru mumbled

"Glad to see you know my name," he said as his face drew closer.

"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered. He smiled even bigger as their noses touched and he stared into her eyes.

"The real question you should ask your _brother_ is," he whispered as his face bent down and he let his fangs graze her skin of her neck, causing her to shiver, "what are you?"

Mimiru's eyes showed confusion as Seth smirked as he got up and left leaving a very…er…hot and breathless Mimiru.

3


End file.
